villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Carface
Carface Carruthers was a mob boss who allied with Cat. R Waul to form a powerful criminal organisation which controlled much of the crime going on during the war. Vs Sykes Some time before the war started, Carface borrowed a substantial amount of money from Sykes, a fellow crime boss. When Carface had troubled paying off his debts, Sykes decided to get him out of the way. Carface, suspecting Sykes would try something like this, was prepared for his old business partner when he raced towards Carface, hoping to mow him down in his car. Carface, assisted by Killer, pushed an empty car directly into his path. Sykes was engulfed in a fiery explosion and killed, though his loyal dogs, Roscoe and Desoto, survived, and were hungry for vengeance. Alliance with Cat. R Waul Now hunted by Roscoe and Desoto, Carface went to another business associate, Cat. R Waul, for help. When Roscoe and Desoto closed in on Carface, Waul’s gang was ready for them, but proved to be no match for the vicious dogs, forcing Cat. R Waul to enter the fray personally and gun them down. Following this victory, Cat. R Waul and Carf ace went into business together, hoping to profit from the war that had recently begun. Their first joint venture was the setting up of a nightclub, from which they were able to spread their influence and build a criminal empire which controlled much of the criminal underworld during the war. The club also served as a neutral point during the war, where villains could drink in peace. Carface and Cat. R Waul attempted to get the beautiful Holli Would to act as patron of their club in an attempt to draw in more business, but she offended them and refused their offer. Vs Medusa Sometime later, Carface learned that Madam Medusa was close to discovering a priceless diamond down in Devils Bayou and sought to claim it for himself. Carface and Killer ambushed Medusa as she left her pawn shop in the city, but she managed to escape. They tracked her down to her boat in Devils Bayou, but Medusa, armed with a shotgun, blasted Carface into the water, where he was forced to flee for his life as her pet alligators, Brutus and Nero, chased him away. Gang War After Medusa joined forces with Cruella DeVille, the two women plotted to seize control of Carface and Cat. R Waul’s criminal empire and began plotting against them. At the same time, Cat. R Waul finally found a patron for their club in the form of Darla Dimple, the new Queen of Wonderland. They hosted a huge gala in honour of Darla, which drew thousands to the club, but also provided their enemies with the chance to strike. When the club came under attack from Medusa, Cruella and their henchmen, Carface left the club to deal with the intruders. Taking his gang of dogs with him, they confronted Jasper, Horace, Snoops, Brutus and Nero and a brawl broke out. Carface himself led his gang into battle, but when the tide turned against them, he attempted to make a quick exit. Vs Cruella DeVille Carface's attempt to escape was seen by Cruella DeVille, who chased him down in a large van. Carface attempted to get away by grabbing onto the back of a nearby car, but Cruella caught up with him. In a last act of desperation, he jumped at Cruella, but she acted quickly and knocked him flying into a nearby mail box, knocking him unconsious. At the same time, Cat. R Waul was defeated by Medusa, and Carfaces found his criminal empire crumbling down around him. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Category:Carface's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains